Augmentative and Alternative Communication (AAC) devices enable individuals with difficulty communicating, such as patients with Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS) and Locked-in Syndrome (LIS), to communicate and control their environment.
Conventional AAC devices are large and obtrusive. Further, they require complex devices or software that need frequent calibrations and adjustments to account for any head or body movements. Since the Communicator is head-mounted, once the device is calibrated for the user no further calibrations should be necessary.